Deve
Deve is the pairing of D.J. Tanner and Steve Hale. Relationship Info In "Sisters in Crime", D.J. and Steve (then named Steve Peters) had a date, yet we didn't see him again for quite awhile. After Danny allowed D.J. to summer in Spain with a Spanish family in "Captain Video (Part 2)", she returned to San Francisco in "Come Fly With Me". She reveals, after she and Steve are caught kissing in the airport terminal, that the two of them discovered each other at the exchange program, and are now a couple, much to Danny, Jesse, Becky, and Joey's consternation. Stephanie and Michelle even fear that she loves Steve more than them. In "Lovers and Other Tanners", D.J. is seen to be very committed to Steve, as he is to her. It is revealed that he is on the wrestling team, and that he loves to eat. Danny reveals to the audience that he's at the house every day, and D.J. blows that off, saying that Danny is a good cook. He cautions her to move slowly with their relationship, and D.J. says that she will. However, even after Danny asks her to pick Michelle up from a Honeybee meeting, D.J. forgets because she is discovered kissing Steve, after proclaiming their love for one another. Danny forces the couple to break up because of D.J.'s irresponsibility, and she is very upset. However, after Danny and his then-girlfriend, Vicky Larson, proclaim their love for one another, he allows them to get back together again. He also tells D.J. not to wear an orange blouse that he bought for her, just because Steve likes it. In "Radio Days", Steve & DJ at the kitchen in front of Stephanie and get married, However, Danny smiles and he never had a son and forget about this marriage thing. In "Prom Night", D.J. is excited about going to Steve's prom in . While shopping for prom dresses, Steve gives non-committal responses to the dresses that D.J. painstakingly models for him. However, when his ex-girlfriend, Rachel, comes out of a dressing room, she is wearing exactly the same dress as D.J., and Steve says that Rachel looks attractive in it. Later, at the prom, Steve and Rachel become King and Queen respectively, and, as custom, are made to dance together. D.J. is clearly jealous by this, and Becky intervenes by announcing to the prom that the guests should dance with whoever they came with. When D.J. goes to retrieve Steve from Rachel, and Steve tries to leave to find D.J., Rachel kisses Steve in an attempt to win him back. In childish revenge, D.J. kisses Rachel's date while Steve watches. The two try to go upstairs to a party, but are stopped by Jesse and Becky. Steve speaks with D.J., while D.J. sobs and says that he upset her with his behavior. They mutually apologize to one another and Steve says that, before he met D.J., he didn't know what love was. They return to the dance, happy once more. In "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 1)", D.J. and Steve express sadness at being separated during a school vacation when D.J. and the rest of the Tanner's journey to Disney World. D.J. keeps seeing Steve in the faces of the Disney characters, and keeps expressing to Kimmy how much she misses him. However, in "The House Meets the Mouse (Part 2)", Steve gets to Disney World himself and he and D.J. reunite. Steve says that he kept seeing D.J. in the various foods he consumed while she was gone. They tell each other that they love each other, and are seen kissing at the end of the show just after Danny proposed to Vicky. In "It Was a Dark and Stormy Night", the two are camp counselors at a camp that Stephanie and Michelle attend, Camp Lakota. The two join Stephanie and Michelle to return a rabbit and realize that home is better than the camp was, now that the camp was deserted. In "The Apartment", Steve gets his own apartment. Danny is worried because this will mean that D.J. and Steve will be able to have more time alone. He is also worried by the fact that D.J. and Kimmy's childhood friend, Kathy Santoni, a girl D.J.'s age, is having a baby. D.J. gets Danny's permission to go to Steve's apartment with Kimmy, but both Kimmy's parents refuse to let her go. Danny doesn't like the fact that D.J. is out alone at Steve's place, and goes to investigate when she breaks curfew. He breaks a chair while attempting to spy on them, and grounds D.J. and forbids her from ever going to Steve's apartment ever again. Steve comes to the full house when Joey and Jesse are re-paving the driveway, and the two finally manage to evade Danny while hiding in the cement truck. D.J. accidentally moves the gear shift while leaning over to kiss Steve, causing an accident in the kitchen, with the tube of cement crashing through the window, and making the kitchen a cement factory. In "The Prying Game", Stephanie fears that Steve is cheating on D.J. with this girl that she saw him kissing at the library. She asks Kimmy to help her, and the two break into Steve's apartment while D.J. and Steve are at the movies. They discover that the girl is staying with Steve, and that she is getting married, leading them both thinking the worst. Steve and D.J. arrive home early, as the movie was cancelled, and the girl (named Eve), comes out and tells them both that she is going to go meet her fiance, that she's enjoying her visit to San Francisco, and that Steve is her cousin. D.J. is upset that Stephanie invaded her privacy, but ultimately forgives her because she knew where Stephanie was coming from. In "The Perfect Couple", D.J. and Steve agree to be "The Dating Couple" on a T.V. show that Joey has been offered the hosting gig for. Danny and Vicky are to be "The Engaged Couple" (although the two break up in this episode due to Vicky's job offer in New York) and Jesse and Becky "The Married Couple". D.J. worries that she doesn't know anything about Steve after Steve shows and tells her that he knows how to juggle. Steve also tells D.J. his darkest secret: He watches Oprah. On the show, D.J. and Steve answer questions like, "What fish does your partner kiss like?" D.J. answers angelfish, while Steve answers flounder. D.J. says that she really feels that she and Steve don't know enough about each other, and Steve says that he's glad, as it keeps the relationship more interesting, and thus, every day is like Christmas when he finds out a new fact about her. This wins D.J. over, and they kiss on the air, and keep right on dating. In "The Test", D.J. fears taking and the results of her upcoming SAT test. She has a nightmare the night before the test and, in it, she fails and is made to go to Clown U. Unexpectedly, Kimmy passes, and Steve kisses her right in front of D.J. because of her perfect score, and her acceptance into Stanford University, D.J.'s dream school. This makes D.J. very upset. In "Love on the Rocks", Steve is excited when he is offered an opportunity to go to Los Angeles with his film class to see some student-directed films. D.J. expresses sadness, as this is both their vacation time, and she was looking forward to spending some more time with him. Steve says that he won't go, but D.J. urges him to. While he's gone, she goes mountain climbing with Kimmy and Kimmy's new boyfriend Keanu, and really enjoys it. One afternoon, while hanging out with Stephanie and Michelle, D.J. forgets that Steve had come back that day, and that the two of them had a date. They get in a fight and Steve leaves. Later, the two of them climb the mountain as well, and D.J. tells him that she thinks that it's over. Steve admits that he still loves her, and D.J. says that she loves him, too, and wants to stay friends with him. They admit that they are scared at breaking up, but acknowledge that it's for the best. Steve goes to head down the mountain, but D.J. says behind, telling herself that she'll be okay. In "A Date with Fate", D.J. gets a date with a 20-year-old man and Danny with a 25-year-old co-worker. They end up at the same restaurant, where their two dates leave together. Steve arrives with a date of his own, and D.J. looks a bit jealous at this, and Steve looks concerned when she is there without a date, and doesn't seem at all interested in his own date, even saying to D.J. and Danny that she's pretty much out of it. D.J. ends up going on a date with a classmate to a party in this episode. In "A House Divided", D.J. and Steve hang out as friends. Steve does not appear again until the series finale, "Michelle Rides Again (Part 2)". Kimmy's boyfriend, Dwayne, had a cousin named Wayne, who was a magician, who would take D.J. to their senior prom. However, Wayne couldn't make it for unknown reasons, so Steve showed up at the full house to be her date. Although D.J. had dated Nelson and Viper, she was very pleased to see Steve, and they tell each other that they missed one another, before sharing a kiss. Steve inquires about Michelle's health after her accident, and greets Danny and the rest of the family warmly. Just before the episode ends, and the show, Steve is shown with his arm around D.J., leading to speculation that the two got back together. Quotes Steve: "I didn't even know what love was until I met you." :Steve: Look, Deej, I told you. I did not want to kiss Rachel. :D.J.: But you ''did kiss her!'' :Steve: But I didn't feel anything, it was like kissing my aunt! hesistates Okay, fine. It was a little bit better than kissing my aunt. But...it wasn't anything like kissing ''you.'' :D.J.: her head Come on, Steve. She was your first love. :Steve: No. I thought she was my first love, but I was wrong. I didn't even know what love was until I met you. Category:Pairings